Two Myths, a Legend, and a Really Big Mistake
by Shadowed2012
Summary: This is a story about Scathach and Aoife from the beginning. Childhood to current day. My first story so please don't be mad!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The man took his two daughters out of the house and led them towards the forest. They willingly followed him along the path, past trees and bushes in the dark unknown. They heard the sound of wolves howling and other sinister creatures you would not want to meet on a night like this, but the sisters were too young to know the danger they were in.

"Where are we going, Daddy" asked the smaller one.

"We are going on a fun adventure" he replied simply.

"Well, it's not that fun so far" pointed out the other twin.

"It will be, I promise."

They walked for a few more minutes in silence until they got to a large clearing. The trees formed a perfect circle around an old fire pit, used by people many years ago. Here, the grass was green and there were more beasts hidden in the forest surrounding than any other place in the country.

"This is the place we were looking for" said the father "The first place the elders came after we had to flee Danu Talis"

The girls looked at each other. This was the coolest adventure they had ever been on!

"I'm just going to go to get something in the forest. You must stay put where you are. There are dangerous things in this forest, but you will be safe here. Understand?"

The sisters nodded as one, and watched their dad leave the clearing.

Once he had left the clearing, he broke into a run. It would only be a matter of time before little Scathach and Aoife realzed he wasn't coming back for them. When he reached the house, he saw his wife standing outside the door.

"Where did you take them?"

"I left them in the forest"

"Oh, what have you done? Why?"

"They are of no use to us. They don't have our powers because they were born after the fall of our island."

"Who cares what use they are, they are only six. They can't fend for themselves against all thoses monsters."

"They are strong, and it was my choice to make. I think it was for the better."

The women stared at him in disgust, but was not brave enough to stand up for the girls against her husband.


	2. Explinations

Chapter One:

"Race you to the top of the tree!" shouted Aoife to her twin.

"Okay. I'll count. Three, two, one, GO!"

The sisters climbed the giant tree, up to the very top. It was the tallest one in the forest, reaching up past all the buidings to where the clouds seemed close enough to touch. Not suprisingly, that didn't scare Scathach or Aoife, who were practically fearless.

Aoife was in front, leading by only a few branches, when a gigantic black bird flew right in front of her, startling her and causing her to loose her balance. She screamed as she fell, so loudly the whole city could hear it. Caught in the moment, she dreaded what was going to happen. She was going to die here and now. But before she could fall far, she was caught on something. Whew. Her shirt had gotten caught on a branch. Scathach scrambled over to her.

"Ohh gosh, are you okay?"

"Uhh" replied Aoife, still shaking "I think so."

"Here" Scathach pulled her twin to her feet.

They made their way down the tree, each step taking twice as long as it would on the ground. It was easy to go up, the other way was the hard part. Finally they were almost down. One by one, they jumped from the bottom branch to a pile of leaves on the forest floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't climb that tree. You could have gotten hurt badly."

Their uncle, Prometeus, had emerged from the bushes. Since their parents had abandoned the young girlsfour years ago, he had taken care of them and he felt like they were his only other close family member thay had was the Witch of Endor, their grandmother, who came to visit them often.

"Yes Uncle" muttered the children in unison.

"Your grandmother is coming to our house for supper tonight for your birthday. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Now go clean up, you're both covered in mud."

"Yes, Uncle" again

An hour later, everyone was finishing a dinner of salmon, potatoes and other vegtables that you would not know of as they don't even exist anymore when Scathach spoke up.

"Uncle, what happened to our parents, why don't we live with them likt all the other children?"

"Ohh Scatty, you ask that every day. I will tell you when it's time."

"You promised us you would tell us on our tenth birthday, remember?"

Prometeus shot a sideward glance at the witch, who nodded slowly.

"Okay. You deserve to know." He paused for a second, looking at the expectant expressions on the twins face, expection to hear something heroic, like that their parents died fighting a battle and saving the world. He was not looking forward to confessing the truth, but he knew it was time. "You have heard of Danu Talis, the lost island that we came from, all the generations befire you. Well, only a few years before you two were born, it fell. During the time of out amazing island, all of us had amazing abilities. But all the children born after the fall of Danu Talis are different. Your parents, well, they thought that you weren't as good as them because of it. They... they abandoned you for only that reason."

The thoughts were still settling in when the young girls went to bed that night, and they styed up late talking about at and simply not being able to sleep.

"I can't believe our parents would really do that" whispered Scatty into the dark.

"Well, I don't even remember them. How could we know what they would or wouldn't do?"

"Aoife, you're always so logical. Can you really believe anyone would be so mean?"

"Well, no. I always imagined the dying in a battle, or right now be fighting some horrible war, defeating monsters."

"I know, I thought the same"

Feeling that there was nothing more to be said, Aoife blew out the candle in their room and shut her eyes.


	3. Years Later

_A/N: I was re reading the first two chapters and I realized they were FULL of typos! I'm sorry for that, and I'm working of decreasing the number of them in this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

When the human race was still young, long before any mortal being alive now would remember, Scathach and Aoife were not very different than they are today. On the ground that is now a Scottish soccer field, the two figures fought. A passerby who didn't know them would never have guessed it was only a friendly practice duel,they were being so ferocious. Scatty looked into her sister's eyes for a moment before seizing a perfect opportunity, hitting Aoife's blade right out of her hand. It hit the ground with a clang and Scatty let out a cheer of triumph.

'Good try sis, but you knew I'd win that one' Scatty handed her sister back the fallen sword.

'She who tries has more chance than she who does not. And anyways, if I REALLY wanted to win, I'd forget the sword.' Aoife jumped at her twin and started tickling. Scatty squealed, wondering how her sister knew her so well. She hated being tickled.

On the way home, they went through the market to pick up food for supper. All the humani waved at them as they passed. Scatty and Aoife hadn't been alive during the battle on Danu Talis, but they were known to be supporters of the humans. When they arrived, there was a note on the table from Prometheus saying he was going to be out for a while. They rushed up to the large room they shared and changed out of their sweaty clothes. It wasn't until then that Scatty saw the big scratches across her older twin's skin from hands to shoulders and from thighs to feet.

'What happened to you?' 'Nothing.' Aoife brushed her off. She pulled on a comfy sweater and sat herself down on her bed.

'Sis. Don't lie to me. That isn't nothing. Tell me who did it to you and I'll shred him to pieces.'

'Fine. I asked someone from the city to help me train.'

'Why would you do that? You're one of the best warriors here!'

'Not as good as you.'

'Is that what this is about?' The look on Aoife's face held the answer.

Scatty walked over and put her arm around her twin. The gesture caused Aoife to let go of the tears she'd been hiding for so long. The Aoife now would never let her emotions slip through, but this one was just getting used to life and hadn't mastered that skill yet.

'It's just that you're so good at everything. You can beat me any day with any weapon, and everyone loves you. What if I don't live up to what I was meant to do? What if dad was right?'

Scatty wiped the tears off her sister's face and let her lean close to her. She gently turned the other girl's face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

'Don't you ever, ever say that. Dad was wrong. All he ever cared about was how he could rule the world. He underestimated us, you. And someday he's going to regret it. Because you're going to be the best warrior ever, and he'll wish he wasn't on your bad side. '

' You really think that?'

'I know that. We'll start training even harder, and you won't have to practice with this idiot who hurts you.'

'But...' started Aoife

'No buts!'

'He's kinda cute!'


	4. Secrets

A/N: I will try to update about every week from now on. Thanks for reading!

Scathach's POV

At the beginning, Aoife and I kept hardly any secrets from each other. There were a few exceptions.

I was twenty years old. Nineteen actually, but I would be twenty in a few days. This birthday wasn't a big deal for me, as I had stopped aging physically about three years ago. What it was: a big deal for my sister. Aoife had always been one for celebrations. Most of the town was ready for the night of their lives at this party. There was to be music, dancing and fine food. I wasn't very enthusiastic about this idea at the start, but Uncle Prometheus had persuaded me into agreeing, for her sake.

At two in the afternoon, I stood at a farmer's stand. Aoife had asked me to buy some vegetables for her last-minute soup. As the farmer was selling cabbages to the humani in front of me, a man I knew only by sight came up behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention, as if I didn't know he was there, and spoke to me.

"Aoife, your new swords are ready"

I'm not-" I didn't even have the chance to clarify my identity before this man continued.

"You can come pick them up whenever it is convenient" He look me in the eye, then left, as if he was in a rush. I called after him but it was no use, and by then, I was at the front of the line.

When I got home, my twin was in the kitchen, gathering the decorations we had made and found in the last few days. I wasn't meaning to distract her but I was full of curiosity, so I asked her about the swords.

She looked up for the first time since I had returned. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, someone on the street thought I was you. I guess we do look alike"

Aoife's facial expression changed from frustration to disappointment. She went back do designing a bouquet and refused to continue on this subject. I had to wonder what was up with my sister. She very rarely bought new swords, as she loved hers and it was difficult to get ones of the same quality as them. But I would understand that. The thing was: Why wouldn't she talk to me about it. I thought of the possible reasons. She could be training in secret again. She could be plotting something, but I would never, ever believe that of my sister. I trusted her with my life, even the, and I thought more of her. All in all, I had no idea.

We continued to get ready for the party, and all too soon, it was upon us. A certain humani wished us twins a happy birthday, and I started talking to him. He was from a land far from our town. He had come here with his family to flee a war a year ago, when he was eighteen. I had just started telling him about my family when Aoife came back. I had hardly realized she was gone, I was so into the conversation with this young man (and admittedly the young man himself).

"Scathach, come over here for a second."

"Can't you tell I'm talking to someone?"

"I have something for you!"

I looked the humani in the eye and hoped that he'd be here when I got back. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Aoife did indeed have something for me. A large box with my name on it.

"The surprise is ruined, but open it anyways" She said.

Somehow, the pieces didn't come together in my mind, so when I opened the box and found, two beautiful swords, one gold and one silver, I was utterly surprised.

"Happy birthday sis!" The best twin in the world shouted before hugging me tightly. In the moment, I remembered why I loved her and trusted her so much. She would never do anything to hurt me and she would tell me everything that I needed to know.


End file.
